What's Next?
by Billie23Gale
Summary: Buffy finds out she's adopted and the first ever Slayer-Witch..Leaving Sunnydale, she travels to Scotland with the help of two unlikely friends, meets her mom and decides to join the fight against her father, Lord Voldemort.Along the way, she finds love..
1. Finding Out The Truth

Ok, this is just a little short story I'm thinking about making a full story but not sure how to proceed...It's a crossover with characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Harry Potter/Criminal Minds...

I do NOT own any characters, just borrowing them...R&R please

* * *

She jolted awake, peering around her into the darkness, disoriented. Trying to move her hands, she found them bound behind her. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

A shadowy figure moved forward, stepping close enough to be seen but unrecognizable. Luminous purple eyes watched their captive intently. In a soft whisper, the shadow asked, "Do you remember what happened?"

Shaking her head, the bound woman replied, "No, I don't remember how I got here. I only remember walking through an alley and then.." She trailed off as a memory of getting attacked by a vampire came back. "I was attacked by something and they bit me."

"Yes, I found you two before he killed you but he was already feeding you his blood," the shadow said, confirming the captive's story. "Since you haven't changed, you can leave."

"If you haven't noticed, my hands are bound behind my back," the captive said sarcastically.

Chuckling, the shadow said, "Slayer, we both know you can get out by yourself. Not much can stop you."

"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" the slayer asked, breaking her shackles.

"Bellatrix Black," the shadow introduced. "And I know of you because I'm a witch. Not Wicca like your friend Willow, but a wand-wielding witch."

"Why am I here?" the slayer asked, standing slowly.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't turned and to meet you. You're quite popular in the wizarding world." Bellatrix said honestly, staying within the shadows. "You were meant to be a part of my world but the Watcher's Council forbids slayers from using any kind of magic. You are both a witch and slayer."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" the slayer asked cautiously.

"Ask your Watcher, he knows of my world," Bellatrix said before turning on the spot and disappearing.

Looking around her, the slayer, Buffy Summers, searched for a way out. It was close to curfew and if her mom found her out this late, she'd be grounded until her 18th birthday, 2 years away. Quickly running out of the building, Buffy headed towards Giles' house first, her Watcher. Barely breathing hard, she barged in the door, startling Rupert Giles and Jenny Calendar.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your barging, Buffy?" Giles asked dryly.

Sitting across from the adults, Buffy asked, "Is there such thing as a wizarding community?"

Yanking his glasses off, Giles started cleaning them furiously. "Y-yes, there is. The most popular is over in England. Buffy, where did you learn of them?"

Ignoring the question she asked, "Why does the Council keep the slayers apart from it?"

"While slayers have magical ability, they are considered Magical Creatures by witches and wizards. There has never been a slayer that has been both a slayer and witch and a slayer wouldn't be accepted by wizards and witches." Giles explained. Seeing the bandage on Buffy's neck he asked worriedly, "What happened to your neck?"

"Oh, I was bitten by a vamp that got lucky," Buffy said nonchalantly. "Wasn't really that focused on patrol."

"Did something happen between you and Angel?" Jenny asked, concerned.

"Actually yeah," Buffy said. "He was acting all possessive and jealous so I broke up with him." Looking at Giles she asked, "When would you or mom have told me I'm adopted?"

"How did you find out about that?" Giles asked as he paled.

Swallowing her rising anger, Buffy coldly answered, "Had an interesting visit." Standing, she left the house hurriedly, running to her friend, Willow's. Jumping up onto her balcony she rapped lightly on the door. When it was opened, she rushed in and said, "I need your help with something, Wils."

"Okay, Buffy, what do you need?" Willow asked, sensing her friends urgency.

"I want you to hack into the Council's records and search for anything concerning me," Buffy said pleadingly. "I know it seemed like I fell through the cracks but I know the Council knew who I was."

At her computer, Willow expertly passed the Council's firewall, searching for anything on her friend. "Why would they do that?"

"To keep me from my real family. I'm adopted," Buffy said absently, sitting heavily on Willow's bed.

As Willow was about to say something, her laptop beeped. "I got something. Says here you were born in Scotland to a Minerva McGonnogal, Deputy Headmistress and Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, pureblood witch of the Light. Father is a Tom Riddle Jr. A.K.A Lord Voldemort, half-blood wizard of the Dark. He raped your mom, intending for her to have his heir. But it says you were 2 when the Council kidnapped you, making it seem as if you'd been murdered. The Council them placed you in an American adoption home where Joyce and Hank Summers adopted you."

"My mum thinks I'm dead and my father is an evil bastard," Buffy grumbled, unaware her voice lilted with a Scottish accent.

Turning to look at her friend, Willow gasped in surprise at what she saw. "Buffy, uh I think you might want to look in a mirror."

Frowning, Buffy stood and walked over to the floor length mirror on Willow's wall. stepping in front of it, she stared in stunned surprise at her appearance. Her blonde hair had turned dark ebony and past her shoulders, her body was leaner and she was taller by a few inches. Her light green eyes grew darker until they resembled an emerald with small flecks of red around the middle. She looked beautiful. "Wow."

"What happened? Why did you change?" Willow babbled nervously.

"It doesn't matter, Wils," Buffy said, still getting used to her accent. "Does it say what my name was?"

"It says your name was Elizabeth Mia McGonnogal, direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin on your father's side and Merlin on your mom's side," Willow said excitedly.

"Merlin, the Great Wizard Merlin?" Buffy asked, astonished. "Where does my mum live?"

"Right now, she lives at the school, run by an Albus Dumbledore," Willow said. "Hogwarts is like a boarding school, staff and students live there."

"Where is it?" Buffy asked excitedly.

"All I can give you is a general area since no one knows the location," Willow said apologetically. "I can get you as far as a forest that connects to the grounds."

"That's fine, Wils," Buffy said sincerely. "All I need to do now is get a flight out to England then follow the directions you give to me. Only snag is I don't have money to buy a ticket."

Pulling a card from her desk, Willow gave it to Buffy. "Here, that should be more than enough to help you out. There should be around half a million on it."

"Willow, this is your money," Buffy protested weakly.

"No, it's not. It's money from my parents so they don't feel guilty about ignoring me," Willow said dismissively. "I'll book you a flight for tomorrow morning, around 9 am."

Nodding Buffy said gratefully, "Thanks, Wils. I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"No problem, Buff," Willow said sincerely. "But who is going to watch the Hellmouth?"

"The new slayer when she comes to town," Buffy said as she walked towards the balcony doors. "When she gets here, give her a chance. I'm sure she won't be very trusting at first but try. Welcome her to the group and warn Xan and Cordy that if they even think about trying something, be it insulting or hitting on her, I will personally come back and beat them to within an inch of their life."

Wide-eyed, Willow just nodded, "Okay, Buff, insult or flirt equals inch of life."

"From a slayer dream, I found out her name is Faith LeHane, she's 15," Buffy said before turning and jumping to the ground below. Walking a few blocks from the redheads house, Buffy turned towards the shadows. "Do you always spy on people you've kidnapped?"

Stepping out of the shadows, Bellatrix Black smirked at the slayer. "I see the glamour wore off."

"Why did it?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Because you found out your true heritage, slayer," Bella answered.

"It's Elizabeth," Buffy said, "But I prefer Buffy. Why did you tell me about it?"

"Because you deserved to know," Bella said simply. "Everyone deserves to know the truth about where they came from."

"Do you know who my parents are?" Buffy asked casually.

Shaking her head Bella said, "I only know that you're a pureblood and extremely powerful. The Dark Lord will be looking for you soon when you leave here. Once you're in England, your magical signature won't be covered by the Hellmouth's energy any longer."

"Dark Lord?" Buffy asked hesitantly, remembering her father's title.

"Lord Voldemort," Bella said coldly, her dark purple eyes empty. For some reason she added, "I'm a Death Eater, one of his followers, but I never wanted to be. I grew up in a Dark family and was taught the beliefs along with my sisters."

"Why do you stay if you don't want it?" Buffy asked curiously.

"It's all I've ever known. And I have no where else to turn," Bella said.

"What about turning to the Light, won't they help?" Buffy asked, confused.

"I'm the most feared Death Eater, Buffy. They wouldn't believe me if I told them that I regret everything I've ever done and most of it I didn't actually do," Bella said dejectedly.

"Sometimes the best bad guys make the greatest good guys," Buffy said softly. Shaking her head, she asked, "When I get to England, will you help me to figure everything out?"

Smiling slightly, Bella said, "I will, slayer. I'll find you at the airport and take you to Diagon Alley."

Buffy watched as Bella turned and disappeared again before starting home again. Sneaking in through her window, Buffy walked to her closet and pulled a large duffel bat out. Filling it with her clothes, weapons and other personal items, she sat down at her desk to write a letter to her mom and Giles before laying down until sunrise.

Grabbing her duffel bag and Mr. Gordo, Buffy looked around the room once more before silently slipping out of her room and down the stairs. Leaving both letters on the island in the kitchen, Buffy left quickly when she heard movement in the master bedroom. Heading towards the bus station, she bought a ticket for L.A. and found a seat on the bus quickly. Holding Mr. Gordo tightly, Buffy watched as the scenery went by, releasing a sigh when the Sunnydale sign passed. Checking her watch, she saw it was 6:45 am.

"In a hurry to get somewhere?" her seatmate asked.

Facing the woman, Buffy said, "I need to catch a flight to England at 9, so just a wee bit."

"Were you born and raised there?" the woman asked curiously. "I'm Elle."

"Buffy," Buffy said. "And I was born in Scotland but raised in L.A." After chatting with Elle for a while, Buffy glanced out of the window, seeing they were just pulling into the bus station. Standing and stretching, she grabbed her bag and put Mr. Gordo in it before shouldering the heavy bag. When the bus pulled to a stop, Buffy thanked Elle for the chat and quickly disappeared out of sight. Walking the few blocks to the airport, Buffy walked up to the counter, checked in, and got her ticket. Getting through security with the help of a little magic to hid her weapons, Buffy reached her gate just as they were boarding. Showing her ticket, she followed a flight attendant to her First Class seat. Leaning back, Buffy fell into a light nap.

She was jolted awake when something hit her, hard. Using her senses, she felt the danger and fear in the air. Opening her eyes, Buffy saw a masked man in front of her with a gun pointed at her.

"You'll do what I say, when I say it," the man ordered, his eyes cold.

"Whatever," Buffy said, using her senses to count at least five other hijackers. Two in the cockpit, one in First Class, one in Business and the last two in Economic. When the hijacker went to hit her again, Buffy ducked and kicked out, forcing the guy to his knees. With a quick upper cut, the guy was unconscious. Taking the gun, she brought it down over her knee, breaking it. Turning to one of the flight attendants, she asked, "How do you cut the power? I need the lights off."

"Everything is connected to a console in the cockpit," the flight attendant said.

Nodding, Buffy looked around the cabin, spotting a cell phone. Grabbing it she asked, "Is it safe to use this?"

"Yeah, since we're flying steady, it shouldn't bother anything," the woman said.

Watching for any more hijackers, Buffy dialed Willow's number, waiting. "Hey Wils, I need you to hack into the console of the plane I'm on."

"Please Wils, just do it. When you're there, cut the lights off, even the emergency ones. I need pitch black."

"Okay, thanks. I'll call you when I reach London. Bye." Hanging up, she handed the phone to the woman in front of her. "Call the FBI or someone. With us stopping in New York, I have one guess of what these guys were planning to do. When you reach whoever you call, tell them to have ambulances, fire trucks, police, and anyone else ready and at the World Trade Center."

"Why there?" the flight attendant asked, scared.

"Because it's going to get hit. My friend found another flight that had gone off course and headed there," Buffy said just before the lights went out, bathing them in darkness. "Also, try to get them to start evacuating the towers."

* * *

Okay, this is all I have for now but let me know if I should continue or just keep it for my own entertainment..

R&R please, I'm begging here...


	2. New Friends & Mother Daughter Bonding

Okay, so I updated this chapter and changed a few words within it...let me know what you think  
and thanks for all the good reviews..Enjoy...

* * *

Turning, Buffy headed towards the next cabin, quietly slipping inside, ignoring the passenger's scared screams. Spotting the armed man easily, she snuck up behind him and knocked him out with a punch. Taking the gun apart, she called out softly, "I need all of you to calm down. There are still four more hijackers."

When it was quiet, Buffy slipped into the last cabin, rolling between the first seats and wall when the lights turned on all of the sudden. Snapping her hand up quickly, she covered the mouth of a woman in front of her when she opened it. Bringing her other hand up, Buffy motioned for the woman to stay quiet. When she nodded, Buffy looked into the aisle, seeing the hijackers' backs to her. Quickly, she knocked the closest one out and grabbed the other's gun when he swung it at her head. Grunting when she took a hit to her ribs, Buffy yanked the gun free and hit the hijacker across the jaw with it, knocking him unconscious. Seeing a flight attendant she asked, "What's the quickest and most secret way to the cockpit?"

"For safety reasons, the only way in and out is through the door," the flight attendant said apologetically.

"Barging in would only make them shoot, so they need to come out," Buffy mumbled to herself, trying to come up with a plan. "Unless I can get them to open the door and then take them out using my speed." Feeling the plane starting to head down slightly, Buffy ran through the cabins until she reached the cockpit door. Kicking the door down, she knocked the first guy out and turned to the second just as he fired at her. Hissing as the bullet grazed the top of her shoulder, Buffy quickly knocked him unconscious too. Turning to the pilots she said, "Pull up then radio in. Tell them we've got six men who tried to hijack the plane."

Not waiting for a reply, Buffy dragged the unconscious men out of the cockpit. Putting all of the hijackers in empty First Class seats, she pulled her duffel bag down. Digging through it, she pulled out her weapons until she reached the bottom. Pulling the strong rope out, she replaced her weapons and moved to tie up the hijackers. Looking up when she was done, she saw most of the passengers staring at her. "What?"

"You have weapons in your bag?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, I never go anywhere without at least one blade," Buffy said casually. Getting back into her seat, she relaxed her tense body. "We'll be landing in about an hour and those guys will be out for at least a few."

When the plane landed, Buffy stayed seated, waiting for the FBI to board and take the hijackers into custody. Looking up when the lead agent stepped on board, Buffy watched as she checked over the unconscious men.

"They'll be out for a couple more hours, at least," she said softly, startling the agent. Standing, she held her hand out politely. "Elizabeth Summers."

"Miss Summers, I'm Special Agent Jenifer Jereau," the agent said warmly. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"About four or five hours after take-off, six men rose and armed themselves with p90 rifles. Two were in the cockpit, one in First, one in Business and the last two were in Economic." Buffy said patiently. "They changed our course to head towards the World Trade Center where they planned to crash the plane. I used a passenger's cell phone and called a friend so she could help me take out the men by cutting the plane's lights. When she found another plane heading towards the towers, I had a flight attendant call who she could to prepare them."

"The flight you're talking about hit the towers almost two hours ago. Luckily, most of the top levels were already evacuated and ambulances, cops, firefighter, and volunteers were already there," Agent Jereau said, amazed at what Buffy had done.

Glancing down at her watch, Buffy saw she had thirty minutes before her next check in. "Agent Jereau, I really need to leave. I've got a flight to catch to England in thirty minutes."

"Why are you leaving the country?" a voice asked from behind Buffy.

"Personal reasons, Agent," Buffy said, not bothering to turn towards him. "Agent Jereau, I know this investigation isn't over but I need to leave. You can either give me your card, come with me, or arrest me but I have to leave now."

"You can go but I'm sending an agent with you," Agent Jereau said after a minute of silence. Bringing her mic up she said, "Prentiss, you are to accompany Miss Summers wherever she goes."

Buffy turned and grabbed her bag before heading of the plane, meeting up with a tall, Argentinean female agent. Ignoring her, Buffy headed to her gate, which was thankfully a few gates down. Boarding the plane with Agent Prentiss, Buffy dropped into her seat, immediately leaning back and closing her eyes. Feeling the tenseness rolling off the tall agent, Buffy commented with a thick brogue, "Ye might as well relax, Agent Prentiss. We 'ave at least 12 hours 'til we land in England."

"How can you relax after all that's happened? And it's Emily," Agent Prentiss asked tersely.

"Because there isn't a damn thing I can do about it, so why dwell?" Buffy said. "Besides, I'm tired."

As the plane started its descent, Buffy woke, surprised she'd slept the whole flight. Turning to Agent Pre-Emily, she shook her awake. "We'll be landing in a few moments."

"Okay," Emily said, stretching and re-adjusting her gun. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, a friend is meeting me," Buffy said. When they had stopped completely, she stood, grabbed her bag and headed off the plane. Walking in front of Emily, Buffy spotted Bella near the back of the crowd. Stopping in front of the Death Eater she said quietly, "We have an unexpected guest, Emily Prentiss, who has to stay with me all day, every day."

"She'll have to go to Diagon Alley with us then," Bella said shrugging. Looking at the agent, she held her hand out. "I'm Bellatrix, it's nice to meet you, Miss Prentiss."

"Call me Emily," Emily said, politely shaking Bella's hand. "So where are we going?"

"We have rooms at The Leaky Cauldron," Bella said, leading the way outside. Walking over to a dark corner, Bella turned to her companions and held out a pen. "Grab this and don't let go."

When they were all touching the pen, the world spun around them before stopping suddenly as they landed, Buffy and Emily barely staying upright.

"What the Hell was that?" Emily asked when she could speak.

"Magic," Bella said simply, leading them out of the room. "Magic exists in many different forms. You have witches and wizards who are born with it, Wicca's who draw on Earth magic, and many magical creatures."

"Where are we going, Bella?" Buffy asked when they stopped in a back alley.

"Diagon Alley," Bella said. Nodding towards Emily she said, "Prentiss there has magic in her core, she's most likely a muggle-born or half-blood. Which means she won't have a problem experiencing anything magical."

Buffy and Emily watched in amazement as the brick wall in front of them opened up like a doorway. They followed Bella in a daze, trying to take in their surroundings. Looking up at the tall, white building they were walking in, Buffy asked, "What is this place?"

"Gringott's Wizarding Band," Bella supplied as they stopped in front of the long counter. "I wish to make a withdrawal from vault 716, please."

"Very well, please follow Griphook," the goblin behind the counter said.

Silently, they followed the goblin down to the vault. Opening the door, the goblin stepped back, wearily eyeing Buffy. Noticing the goblin's stare, the slayer asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"I can feel your power," Griphook said. "All goblins can feel your power but only few know the reason. You are a Dark Creature, just as us."

"You can feel the slayer?" Buffy asked in surprise.

"You misunderstand, Slayer," Griphook said respectfully. "The slayer is not separate from you. You are the slayer, and the slayer is you. The two aren't different."

Staying silent, Buffy waited with Emily for Bella to finish gathering money. When they left, Bella led them down a darker part of Diagon Alley called Knockturn Alley. When most of the witches and wizards saw Bella, they shrank back in fear. Ignoring everyone around them, Bella led Buffy and Emily into one of the shops.

"Ollivander, I've got two friends that need real wands," Bella called out after the door shut.

"Of course, Miss Black," a voice said from the shadows. Stepping forward, a man with piercing silver eyes looked at Buffy first. "Wand arm?"

Holding her right arm out automatically, Buffy watched in surprise as a measuring tape measured her arm by itself. Ollivander handed the slayer a wand before snatching it back after boxes of wands flew off the shelves. They went through this process many more times before Ollivander disappeared behind the shelves and came back holding a wand box as if it was a treasure.

"This wand was made 16 years ago for only one person. 11 ½ inches, Ebony wood from Salazar Slytherin's personal throne, blood of the First Slayer, tail feather of the Dark Lord's Death Phoenix and hairs of a tabby cat animagus," Ollivander explained, serious and excited. Looking at Buffy he asked, "You know of your heritage, Slayer?"

"Both mystical and magical," Buffy said, nodding.

"People believe Potter is the savior but whether either side will perish or triumph is up to you," Ollivander said seriously before he seemed to shake off whatever had just happened.

Buffy stayed silent as Emily was fitted for her wand. The slayer could feel Bella's curious gaze on the her before she felt a pressure against her mental barriers. Turning to the Death Eater, she locked her gaze on Bella's eyes. Buffy thought for a minute before lowering her shields, opening herself completely to Bella. She let Bella see her whole life, from when she was a kid to being chosen and her parents fighting, getting locked in a mental institution, the attempted hijacking, and finally to finding out about who her real parents are.

Bella pulled out of Buffy's mind but still felt a connection to the slayer. She was surprised when Buffy felt her probing but even more so when the ebony haired Slayer-Witch lowered her shields, letting Bella see her whole life. She snapped out of her thoughts when Ollivander rang up both wands. Tossing a small pouch to the wand-maker, Bella led Buffy and Emily back to Diagon Alley.

"Well if it isn't Bellatrix Black," a voice taunted from behind them.

Turning, the trio found themselves face to face with two wizards and one witch. Bella sighed before slipping into her Death Eater persona. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"To know why a pureblood such as yourself is associating with the filth," Lucius Malfoy sneered.

"The only filth here are you and Lestrange," Bella said coldly. "These two are purebloods, they just appreciate one of the muggles better creations." Looking at the witch with Lucius, Bella said, "It's nice to see you again, Cissa."

"You as well, dear sister," Narcissa Malfoy said, her voice slightly soft. "Who are your friends?"

"Elizabeth and Emily," Bella said, pointing to each woman. "We really must be going but you're more then welcome to join us, Cissa."

"I think I will," Cissa said gratefully.

Ignoring the men, the women headed back to The Leaky Cauldron. Grabbing a booth in a secluded corner, Bella ordered them all Butterbeers. Turning to her sister she asked, "What were you doing in Diagon Alley?"

"Draco wanted a new owl," Cissa said exasperatedly. "I love my son but he drives me crazy."

"How's he doing in school?" Bella asked warmly.

"Torturing Potter, Weasley and the Granger girl," Cissa said fondly. "If it wasn't for the way things are, I know he could be friends with Potter and Granger."

"Your son goes to Hogwarts?" Buffy asked, trying to be casual.

"Yes, he's in his 3rd year," Cissa said smiling. Eyeing Buffy and Emily closely she asked, "Who are you two really?"

"Elizabeth Summers, but I go by Buffy. Pureblood witch and one of the current slayers," Buffy said smiling lightly.

"Emily Prentiss, half-blood witch. Current American FBI agent assigned to shadow Miss Summers," Emily said.

To her credit, Cissa took everything in stride, only raising an eyebrow when she heard Buffy was a slayer. "Very interesting, but what brings you here and how did you meet Bella?"

"I met Bella when I woke up chained to a chair," Buffy said. "I had been on patrol and a vamp caught me off guard. He started to drain me and was feeding me his blood when I passed out. As for being here, I'm looking for my real mum. I was kidnapped when I was 2 and she thinks I'm dead."

"I met Bella when Buffy and I arrived here earlier this morning," Emily said simply. "Found out I was a witch when we were about to enter Diagon Alley."

Knowing Buffy wanted to meet her mom, Bella cut there conversation short, "It's almost mid-afternoon and I know Buffy wants to meet her mum soon. Cissa, if you need me, I'll be staying with these two at the Inn in Hogsmeade under a glamour."

After saying their goodbyes, Bella, Buffy and Emily port keyed to the small village near Hogwarts. Getting three rooms, the tio settled in before meeting in Bella's room.

"Bella, can you place a glamour on me to make me look like I used to?" Buffy asked as she and Emily were about to leave.

Nodding, Bella waved her wand towards Buffy while mumbling the spell quietly. Lowering her arm she said, "Now you're back to being a ditzy Valley girl."

Giving Bella an empty smile, Buffy left the room with Emily, walking up the long path to Hogwarts. Reaching the gate, they hesitated slightly before entering and walking up to the huge castle. As they got closer to the large castle, they noticed students scattered across the grounds. Walking up the front steps, they watched as the large doors opened to reveal an elderly wizard with half-moon spectacles and a long white beard, and a witch that looked to be in her mid 30's with piercing emerald eyes.

"Who are you and how did you find these grounds?" the elder wizard asked cautiously.

Turning to Emily, Buffy questioned quietly, "Does he look like a mix between Santa and Gandalf to you?"

Emily snorted, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as she tried not to laugh. Managing to control herself she choked out, "Just a little but if he says 'ho ho ho', I'll shoot myself."

Smirking lightly, Buffy turned back to the witch and wizard in front of them. "I'm sorry, Headmaster Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress McGonnagal, I meant no disrespect. I'm Elizabeth Summers and my friend is Emily Prentiss."

"As for how we got here-," Emily started before Buffy cut her off.

"A friend helped guide us this way," Buffy said, pointedly glaring at Emily. "We have a few things we'd like to discuss if you both have the time."

"I'm sure we can spare the time to find out why two women we don't know obviously know of Hogwarts and us," Dumbledore said politely, leading the small group through the halls and up to his office. Conjuring two more chairs, he motioned Buffy and Emily to sit. "Now, what do you wish to discuss?"

"This war that's going on, why did it start?" Buffy asked coolly.

"A dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, thought only purebloods should be allowed to attend Hogwarts. After he left school, he started killing muggles and muggle-borns." Dumbledore explained quietly. "About 13 years ago, he disappeared but I think he will come back."

"What if Voldemort were to have an heir? What would happen to the child?" Emily asked, her and Buffy noticing the subtle stiffening of Minerva's body.

"The child would have to be killed, it would be too powerful to be allowed to live," Dumbledore said, a coldness creeping into his voice.

"You would kill an innocent child because of it's father?" Buffy asked, her eyes flashing orange with the slayer's anger. "And you're supposed to be the good guy?"

"It would have to be done to protect the rest of the wizarding and muggle world, Miss Summers," Dumbledore said firmly. "But Tom isn't smart enough to think of something such as having an heir."

Buffy looked towards Minerva's stiff posture, noting her dark emerald eyes and tightened mouth. Ignoring the elderly wizard, she asked, "Deputy Headmistress McGonnagal, may I speak to you in private while Emily speaks with the Headmaster?"

Standing, Minerva said, "Of course, Miss Summers. Follow me down to my office, please."

Reaching Minerva's office in silence, Buffy took the offered seat. Pulling her wand out, she silenced the room from possible eavesdroppers. Sheathing the wood, the slayer studied Minerva closely, noting they definitely shared most physical traits. Seeing the elder witch start to shift under her gaze, Buffy cleared her throat. "Do you agree with Dumbledore's view on killing an innocent child?"

Pursing her lips, Minerva said, "No, I don't. A child should never be judged on their parents actions."

"There is another reason for what you believe," Buffy pointed out softly.

"No there isn't, Miss Summers," Minerva said tersely.

"16 years ago, Voldemort kidnapped you with the intention of impregnating you with his heir. A child born of Dark and Light. He succeeded. You had a daughter, Elizabeth Mia McGonnagal." Buffy started, her heart aching at the raw pain in Minerva's emerald eyes. "When she was 2, she was kidnapped and made to look like she died by the Dark Arts. The group that took her was the Watcher's Council, an organization based in England that trains and guides slayers. Your daughter was the first ever Slayer-Witch so they kidnapped her and put her in an orphanage in America. From what I've heard, no one ever knew about what happened or your daughter. Including Voldemort."

By that time, Minerva had tears trailing down her face as she relived that terrible time. "How do you know this?" she whispered weakly.

"Because that girl the Council kidnapped was me," Buffy said softly. "I an your and Voldemort's daughter." Waving her wand over herself, Buffy ended the glamour, making her hair grow longer and turn ebony while her eyes became darker with flecks of red in the middle. Watching her mom sob softly, she rose and hurried to her side, pulling her mom into her arms, hugging her tightly. Pulling back when the sobs subsided, Buffy wiped the tears from Minerva's face. "Are you okay now?"

"Better than I have been for the past 14 years," Minerva said honestly, looking up into her daughter's emerald gaze that mirrored hers exactly except for the red flecks. "It's hard to believe that after so many years of hoping, you're really here."

"I owe thanks to a vampire that attacked me a few days ago and someone who kidnapped me after that," Buffy said, smiling slightly. "If it wasn't for that vamp, I don't think I would have found out about who I really am."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. When Buffy was seated again, Minerva called, "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal three teens about the same age as Buffy. Seeing Buffy, one of them said, "Sorry, Professor, we didn't know you were with someone."

"That's alright, Miss Granger. What did you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley need?" Minerva asked.

"Professor Dumbledore told us to get you, the students from Durmstrang and Beaubuxtons will be arriving any minute," Hermione Granger said, glancing at Buffy curiously.

Catching a glimpse of her ebony colored hair, Buffy quickly replaced the glamour just as Hermione glanced at her. Ignoring the curious gaze, Buffy rose quietly, drawing her mom's attention. Looking her mom in the eye, she said sincerely, her Scottish lilt coloring her voice, "I'm sorry to cut this short, Deputy Headmistress, but I believe I should be a looking fer me friend before your guests arrive."

Rising as well, Minerva stepped around her desk, uncharacteristically hugging Buffy briefly. Pulling back she said, "I expect you and your friend to stay for a while. When you find Miss Prentiss, head to the Great Hall, okay inín?"

"Aye," Buffy said smiling. Turning, she slipped out of the room, opening her senses to find Emily. Feeling her in the next corridor, Buffy headed that way. Rounding the corner, she stopped when she saw a black-haired girl surrounded by four older boys who were taunting her. Seeing Emily at the other end, she nodded towards the boys. Together, Emily and Buffy pulled their wands, stunning the boys quickly. Rushing over to the crying girl, Buffy wrapped her arms around the teen, holding her.

Emily watched them for a moment before she said, "I'll head to the Great Hall."

Nodding, Buffy turned back to the crying girl. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Pansy Parkinson," the girl said when she finally stopped crying.

"Are you okay, Pansy? Did those guys hurt you?" Buffy asked, her anger rising.

"They didn't hurt me," Pansy said as she pulled away. "Who are you?"

"Elizabeth Summers, but call me Buffy," Buffy said. "What house are you in?"

"Slytherin," Pansy said, somewhat proudly. "What about you?"

"None at the moment," Buff said shrugging. "Don't know if I'll be attending Hogwarts. Depends on the war."

"What side are you on?" Pansy asked curiously.

"If I were to join, I would be on the Light," Buff said. "My father is everything Dark while my mum is everything Light."

"You would turn against your father?" Pansy asked surprised.

"Every time if it meant that he was Dark," Buffy said fiercely. "Come on, kiddo, the guests are arriving."

"I'm only a year or so younger than you," Pansy said indignantly as they headed to the Great Hall.

As they entered, Buffy turned to Pansy. "Maybe so, Pans, but still younger, therefore a kiddo."

"Whatever Buf," Pansy said, her eyes twinkling. Turning, she walked over to her table as Buffy headed towards the Head Table, both ignoring the many stares following them.

Smiling when she saw an empty seat between her mom and Emily, Buffy took her seat just as the doors burst open to admit the Durmstrang students, followed a few minutes after by the girls of Beaubuxtons. Feeling a slight tug on her senses, Buffy perused the newcomers until her gaze settled on a blonde girl from Beaubuxtons, who suddenly turned and looked directly at her. Tilting her head, Buffy watched the other student's reactions to the blonde. Almost every student was staring at her with glazed expressions but some girls also looked jealous. She was pulled from her thoughts by her mom.

"Buffy, are you alright?" Minerva asked quietly.

"Yeah, mum, I'm fine," Buffy said just as quietly. "That girl that almost everyone's staring at, what is she?"

"Fleur Delacour is a Veela," Minerva said softly. "When Veela's reach puberty, they develop what is called a thrall that helps them find their mate. Because of the Veela in their blood, they can only love one person. Without their mate, they become very ill."

Nodding, Buffy asked, "So she's not dangerous?"

"Only if she's attacked or her mate is threatened," Minerva said.

"Kind of like a slayer," Buffy mused. "We're very protective of our territory, family and I'm assuming mates."

"Are you and Miss Prentiss staying the night?" Minerva asked, changing the subject.

"We have rooms booked at the Inn in Hogsmeade," Buffy said absently. "What time is it?"

"Almost 7:30 pm," Minerva said. Turning to her daughter she asked, "Do you have somewhere to be soon?"

"Just have a friend back at the Inn who I don't want to make wait too long," Buffy said. "She's risking a lot by being there."

"Who is this friend?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"I can't tell you here, too many ears," Buff said, motioning around them. "But I could probably take you down there if you promise not to do anything to her."

Seeing the pleading look in her daughter's eyes, Minerva conceded, "Alright, I promise to behave myself."

"Thanks mum," Buffy said quietly, making Minerva smile. "So, who were the three students who interrupted us earlier?"

"That would be the Golden Trio; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Potter's the fighter, Weasleys just there and Hermione is the brains of the group. Honestly, I think she's the reason Potter is still alive," Minerva explained, her eyes sparkling.

"They're your cubs, aren't they?" Buffy asked softly.

"Potter, I worry about kind of like a mother because he lost both parents and I know what it's like to lose a child. Weasley, I worry about like a professor. Most of the time, he's annoying," Minerva explained honestly. "I worry about Hermione the most though. Almost everyone bullies her because of her intelligence. No one knows and she doesn't say anything, but her home life has changed since she started here. I can't help but get the feeling that her parents abuse and ridicule her."

Buffy watched the emotions cross her mom's face as she spoke about Hermione. They ranged from concern to affection to love and adoration and finally to anger at her parents. Smiling slightly, Buffy asked, "How old is Hermione?"

"She's 16, I think. She's older than the boys and didn't start until Potter started, three years behind," Minerva said absently. Glancing at Buffy, she saw a small smirk playing on her lips. "Why are you smirking?"

"Mum, I think you're in love with Hermione," Buff said quietly. "Whenever you mention or talk about her, your eyes light up and I can hear it in your voice."

"I-uh-" Minerva stuttered. She could feel her face heat up as she blushed hotly. Sighing wearily, Minerva said lowly, "I am in love with her. But nothing will ever come of it, she's a student and 16."

* * *

Okay, so a lil twist but after Bella/Hermione, I love Minerva/Hermione...so I decided to add that..  
Bella will be getting a bigger role along with Narcissa..Since I don't like Malfoy Sr, I'm gonna add a pairing for Cissa as an affair...  
And Bella's already taken...R&R


	3. Bella's Story & Death Eater Attacks

AN: Ok first off, I want to apologize for not updating this story for a while..school has been hectic with the new semester  
and homework has become my number one enemy...but hopefully, this chapter will appease ya'll for now until I can  
finish working it out and as always, if you like it or don't plz review and let me know what I can add to it...Thanks.....

* * *

Ch. 3

"How do you know nothing will come of it? What if she feels the same?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I would never cross the teacher/student line," Minerva said sternly.

"Mum, I can see the glow surrounding you when you talk about her. You can't let this chance go just because of a rule," Buffy said earnestly. "If your positions were switched, would you want her to just give up?"

"No, I wouldn't," Minerva said, sighing. "But if Dumbledore finds out, we'll both be in trouble and I couldn't do that to her."

"Don't worry about him," Buffy said cryptically. Looking at the almost empty hall she asked, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Aye, I'm ready," Minerva said as they stood. Ignoring the Headmaster, Buffy, Minerva and Emily walked together out of the castle. As they entered Hogsmeade, Minerva asked, "Is this friend I'm going to meet dangerous?"

"She is considered dangerous, but I believe her when she says she never did any of what is believed. I know she's not lying to me," Buffy said sincerely as they stopped outside Bella's door. Searching the connection shared with Bella, Buffy tentatively reached out mentally. "_Bella, are you there?_"

"_Yeah, I'm here. How are you inside my head?_" Bella asked, confused.

"_I'm not really sure,_" Buffy said honestly. "_Anyway, I'm with my mum outside. Considering who she is, can you try not to freak out?_"

"_Okay, I'll try,_" Bella said as she waved her wand towards the door, opening it. Standing in the shadows, she watched the three women enter her room. She watched as Buffy entered first before Minerva followed and Emily brought up the rear. Inhaling deeply, she tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

Buffy locked her eyes onto the shadows, her gaze meeting Bella's. Feeling along the connection between the two of them, she sent her support to Bella along with a soothing caress of her mind.

Immediately calming from the soothing caress, Bella stayed in the shadows as she spoke. "As a child, my sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa, and I were taught that purebloods were better than anyone else. My father made sure to instill that and that we were a Dark family in our minds from a very early age. I followed along because I wanted to do something to make him proud of me, wanted to feel loved and adored but my father was a cold man, even to my mother. When I was a First Year, I did everything I could to excel in my studies to make my family proud, much like Miss Granger does. But everything I did was never good enough. If I made an Exceed Expectations, it should have been an Outstanding." Bella paused, conjuring a chair to sit on, still encased within the shadows. "When I went home after my Sixth Year, my father informed me I was to be wed at the end of my Seventh Year to a pureblood from a Dark family. The wizard he betrothed me to was absolutely horrible. But like a good little pureblood daughter, I married him after finishing school. It was my new husband that introduced me to the Dark Lord, someone I had heard about but never wanted anything to do with."

Bella stopped again, trying to find a way to explain the next part, knowing it would reveal who she was to her old professor. "When my husband asked me to join him and the Dark Lord, I refused adamantly, wanting no part in what they desired to achieve. I might have been pureblood and raised in a Dark family but during my school years, I met and made friends with a muggle-born from Gryffindor and knew that my father was wrong about everything he'd ever said about muggles. Another person who helped me see right from wrong was one of the professors, a formidable pureblood witch. From the first time I stepped foot inside Hogwarts and met her, I looked up to her even though I was sorted into Slytherin and she was Head of Gryffindor. She helped me to see that muggle-borns are not beneath purebloods but equal. After my Seventh Year and my marriage, the following Christmas was when my life changed. During the family get together, I was forced to join the Dark Lord and found out that I was pregnant from when my husband forced himself on me." Pausing, Bella watched the reactions of the people gathered in her room, focusing mainly on Buffy. The slayer's eyes were tinged with orange, belying her anger at what she had just heard. "I hid my pregnancy from my family, knowing what they would want if the knew I was with child. I didn't want my child to have to grow up the way I did, being raised to hate muggles for no reason. When my daughter was born, I went to the only person I could trust, someone who remained my friend even though I was a Death Eater. Lily helped me to hide my daughter from my husband and the Dark Lord, saying she would find a nice family to take care of her until either the war ended or the Dark Lord was dead, whichever came first. When I learned of the Dark Lord's plans for Lily, James and Harry, I tried to get away to warn them but my stupid bloody husband and Lucius Malfoy forced me to the Longbottom's house. I never cursed Frank and Alice, I tried to stop Lucius and Rodolphus but they just shoved me aside. They made me watch as they tied them to chairs and cast the Cruciatus Curse on them repeatedly. When the Aurors started aparating in, Lucius left, leaving me and Rodolphus behind. Alice was just barely conscious and looking at me so helplessly, all I could do was run to her side, trying to help her. I just kept repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over and just before I was arrested, I saw the understanding and forgiveness in her eyes. I had never felt so helpless and guilty before, able to do nothing except watch as she was cursed." Her voice cracked as she talked about the Longbottom's, still feeling the guilt after all these years. Clearing her throat, Bella continued, "When I got out of Azkaban, I found a letter addressed to me written by Lily and James. It talked about how the letter would appear to me in the case of their deaths. Lily wrote that the information about my daughter was hidden in a chest protected with the Fidelus Charm in Harry's old room under the window at Godric's Hollow. The chest also has stuff for Harry and Sirius, just in case they didn't survive the war. I haven't had the courage to go back to the place where they died."

Minerva swallowed hard, hearing the pain and anguish in Bella's voice as she spoke of watching the Longbottom's torture and the death of Lily and James Potter. Her own voice taught with emotion she asked barely above a whisper, "Why did you never come to an Order member? We could have helped you, Bellatrix."

"Professor, during that time, I was known as the most feared Death Eater. The things I was accused of, I never did. Honestly, would you have believed me if I told you that I hadn't done what was believed by most?" Bella asked, stepping out of the shadows to look Minerva in the eye, dried tear tracks ran down her face.

Shaking her head, Minerva admitted, "We would have thought you were lying, trying to deceive us."

Nodding, Bella said, "Exactly, and knowing that, I stayed away. When I was in Azkaban, I filed for divorce and haven't seen Rodolphus since except when he's with Malfoy. Since escaping, I've kept a low profile and barely gotten assignments from the Dark Lord's SiC."

"How old would your daughter be?" Buffy asked, carefully keeping her voice even.

"She was born a few days before the attack on the Potter's and Lily gave her a potion to de-age her so, she would be about two or three," Bella said softly. "The way Lily explained it to me was that giving the de-aging potion to a baby would put her into a coma-like sleep until the designated time was reached for her to be 'born' again. Somehow, Lily knew I would be in Azkaban so she made the designated time about two years before I escaped with Sirius. But, until I visit Godric's Hollow, I won't know where she is."

"Do you at least know the name she took or has?" Emily asked curiously, moving her chair closer to where Bella sat.

"Lily promised she would keep her first and middle name but never told me her new last name," Bella said sadly, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Then we need to make a trip to Godric's Hollow," Buffy said softly, smiling at Bella when the Death Eater jerked her head up to stare at her in surprise. "Bella, if you want me to, I'll be there with you every step of the way. By the way, what's her name?"

"I named her Lillian Rose Potter-Black," Bella said softly, smiling at the memory of James and Lily's shock. "James and Lily were so shocked that I named her after them, but so proud at the same time. James even added her as an heir to his fortune."

The comfortable atmosphere was broken when two things happened next. An eagle patronus entered through the window and Bella grimaced in pain as she clasped her left arm. In the silence, Dumbledore's voice filled the air.

_Minerva, Death Eaters are attacking a muggle neighborhood in Surrey. Voldemort is with them._

Everyone jumped up, Bella muttering a quick goodbye before disaparating. Holding her arm out, Minerva said, "Grab my arm and hold on tight, I'll aparate us there."

Grabbing Minerva's arm, Emily and Buffy screwed their eyes shut as the unpleasant feeling of aparation swept over them. Barely keeping herself and Emily on their feet, Buffy looked around at the battle going on around them. Pulling her wand out, she turned to Emily.

"Stay with me, Em," Buffy said, scanning the Death Eaters for easy targets. "Mum, stay safe and be careful, we'll find you after it's over."

Buffy and Emily weaved their way between dueling witches and wizards, making their way towards the middle. Catching sight of Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange, Buffy turned to Emily. "Time for some glamours so we don't get recognized." Waving her wand over Emily, she made the brunette smaller with black hair. Taking off her own glamour, Buffy changed into Elizabeth. Stunning the closest Death Eater, Buffy stepped in front of Rodolphus, raising her wand while Emily engaged another masked Death Eater.

"You think you can take me on, little girl?" Rodolphus sneered, glaring at Buffy. Laughing cruelly he snarled, "I'm going to enjoy taking you back to my Lord and watching Him break you."

"You'll never get the chance, slimy bastard," Buffy snarled back, shooting off a stunning spell.

Dodging to the left, Rodolphus shouted, "Crucio!"

Eyes flaring orange when the curse hit, Buffy let the slayer come to the fore, letting her have complete control as the pain racked her body. Pushing the pain to the back of her mind, Buffy launched herself at the Death Eater, grinning feraly as she took him down hard. Slamming her fist into his jaw, she enjoyed the sound of his jaw breaking. Feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, she pushed off of Rodolphus' shoulders using her slayer strength, flipping herself backwards over a green jet of light. Landing with her feet on either side of the unconscious Death Eater, Buffy turned to her attacker. She froze when she saw Bella with her wand raised, the orange hue fading from her eyes. Locking eyes with the female Death Eater, Buffy said mentally, "_It's me, don't attack._"

Nodding sharply once, Bella moved her wand to the side, silently casting a stunner at the Death Eater behind Buffy. Smirking, the Death Eater spun around and disappeared into dueling wizards.

Shaking her head amusedly, Buffy started towards Emily when she suddenly felt the air around her crackle with power. Turning around slowly, she came face to face with a man with snake-like features. Numbly, she recognized the man as Lord Voldemort, her father. She could hear the sounds of the battle stop but it sounded so far away.

"If it isn't the slayer," Voldemort hissed, his red gaze looking over the girl before him. "Tell me, slayer, if I offered you a place within my ranks, would you join me?"

Scoffing, Buffy said, "Never, snake-head, I'd never join someone like you. You're just some power hungry idiot who is a liar. You're no better than the dirt beneath my shoes."

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed angrily, red eyes ablaze with fury.

Staggering back a little at the pain, Buffy held her ground, not making a single sound. Through the pain she taunted, "Is that the best you got, snake-head?"

"_Buffy, don't egg him on. He has immense power at his disposal that can hurt you,_" Bella's voice said through their connection, pleading with the slayer.

"_Maybe, Bella, but he can't kill me,_" Buffy said, pushing the pain to the back as her gaze locked on Bella's. "_Whenever the blood glamour wore off, somehow I gained the knowledge about how a parent can cause their child harm but not kill them._"

"I will give you one last chance, slayer," Voldemort hissed dangerously. "Join me or die where you stand."

"Then you'd better kill me now because I will never join someone like you," Buffy spat, forcing her body to relax as she waited for the killing blow. Watching her father mouth the words '_Avada__Kadava_', Buffy watched the green jet shoot towards her. At the last minute possible, she sprang to the side, just barely missing the green jet as it shot past her. Rolling into a crouch, Buffy gazed predatorily at Voldemort. Growling low in her throat, Buffy snarled at the creature in front of her, "You'll have to try harder than that to kill me, Voldie. When this war comes to an end, you won't be the one left standing. You'll die along with your Death Eaters and I'll be the one standing over you, smiling."

"No little mudblood will kill me," Voldemort hissed angrily, his eyes flashing dark crimson.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not one," Buffy growled before launching herself at her father, only for him to disaparate before she could reach him. Looking around, she saw the other Death Eaters had left as well. Standing, Buffy replaced her glamour and took Emily's off as they walked towards the gathered Order members.

"Miss Summers, Miss Prentiss, what are you two doing here? How did you two get here?" Dumbledore asked, his face briefly showing shock before becoming blank again.

"We're here to help," Buffy said evenly. "As for getting here, I may have grabbed an unsuspecting witch's arm. Would you mind introducing your friends?"

"Of course not," Dumbledore said jovially. Pointing to each person, he introduced them, "Author and Molly Weasley, their sons Bill and Charlie. Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin, Alastir Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, and Sturgis Podmore. Everyone, this is Buffy Summers and Emily Prentiss."

After everyone was introduced, Dumbledore asked again, "Why are you two here? We don't even really know who you are or how this war concerns you."

"On the contrary, this war does involve me but I will not share that information with you," Buffy said softly. "And as I said before, we are here to help you." Feeling a pressure suddenly against her mental shields, Buffy glared at Dumbledore. "I will warn you one time, Headmaster, never to try that again. Because of who and what I am, I have natural shields against any type of mental attack."

Looking shocked, Dumbledore asked, "You felt that? But how, no one as new to this world can feel that?"

"I never said I was new to this world, Headmaster," Buffy said, growling a little. "I have just never been to the wizarding world before."

"What are you? I can feel the power rolling off you in waves," a sandy haired wizard asked cautiously.

Recognizing him as Remus Lupin, Buffy said, "I am the Slayer, Mr. Lupin. I'm almost sure you are the one setting off my senses, am I right?" She ignored the many gasps her answer got as she focused on Remus.

Nodding, Remus said, "Yes, I am a werewolf."

"One of my friends from back home is a werewolf, he was bitten by his three year old cousin," Buffy said nonchalantly. "How do you control it?"

"I take a potion on the days I turn into a wolf," Remus said softly, eyeing Buffy warily.

Seemingly reading his mind, Buffy assured, "I would never hurt a werewolf, Mr. Lupin. I understand that it is only for a short time that they are a wolf and most of the time human." Looking around at the group and shocked witches and wizards, Buffy's eyes landed on Andromeda Tonks and her daughter. Her eyes widened slightly before she grinned at the pair. "You're the Tonks' right?"

"Yes, we are," the older of the two answered cautiously, eyeing the girl warily.

Rolling her eyes at the cautious answer and look, Buffy said, "Jeez, you act like I'm going to attack you at any moment. I was just going to say that you look almost exactly like your sister, Bellatrix."

"You know my sister?" Andromeda asked in surprise.

Nodding, Buffy looked around at the Order members who had suddenly tensed. "I happened to run into her when I was in Diagon Alley recently. Very pleasant if I say so myself, helped me find what I was looking for. Although I'm pretty sure it was mostly that she was trying to go unnoticed by some 'gits' in her words."

* * *

So, what cha think?? Was it good, bad or somewhere in the middle???  
Also, who should I pair Narcissa with: a) Emily b) Ginny c) Harry d) or someone else??  
Let me know......R&R plz..


	4. Revealing Some Truths

"I think you might have confused my sister with someone else, Miss Summers," Andromeda said slowly. "My sister Bellatrix is a Death Eater, she wouldn't help someone she doesn't know unless it's for that Dark Lord of hers."

"Does she have long, thick curly black hair, pale, thin but lean? Wears heavy velvet dresses, dark purple eyes that always seem empty?" Buffy asked innocently though she already knew.

"That sounds like her but since joining the Death Eaters she hasn't been kind to anyone really," Andromeda said softly, sadly. Looking at Buffy curiously she asked, "Why did she help you find whatever you were looking for? What did she get in return?"

Smirking Buffy said, "I don't really know but I assume it was for helping to get rid of the two guys that were looking for her. One was a pale guy with white blonde hair and the other was a dark guy with black, curly hair. Blondie looked like a pompous jerk and the dark guy had a cruel look about him. And she didn't get anything in return, just a short blonde asking questions."

Chuckling at the description of Lucius Malfoy and likely Rodolphus Lestrange, Andromeda nodded slightly, "Lucius is a git and Rodolphus is a cruel man."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand, ladies?" Dumbledore asked, his voice bordering on polite and impatient.

"What exactly do you wish to know, Headmaster?" Buffy asked, feigning innocence.

"Why are you and Miss Prentiss here? And how does the war concern you?" Dumbledore asked, trying not to let his anger out. "Also, how is it you knew that Andromeda was Miss Black's sister?"

"I have already explained why we are here, Headmaster; to help," Buffy said losing her patience. "As for the war, that shall remain between me and who I choose to tell. As for knowing about Bellatrix's and Andromeda's familial relationship, its quite obvious just by looking at the two. They are very much alike." Holding a hand up when Dumbledore went to speak again, Buffy said, "I will not share anything more with you unless I deem it important to share, Headmaster. Now, can we move this some place else? There are sirens in the distance coming this way. Apparently, we made quite the noise and someone called the police."

Nodding sharply, Dumbledore said, "Let's meet in Hogsmeade at The Three Broomsticks. We shall conduct the Order meeting there."

Buffy watched as the others started disaparating, but grabbed onto the Tonks' arms to stop them. When it was just her, the Tonks', Emily and Minerva, Buffy pulled her hands back. Before she could open her mouth, Tonks spoke up.

"That was the biggest load of bull I've ever heard someone give to Dumbledore," Tonks said, looking at Buffy and Emily curiously.

"It wasn't all a lie," Buffy said defensively, pouting. "Just the really big parts. But I didn't lie about why we're here or about meeting Bella."

"Oh? Then what did you lie about, Miss Summers?" Tonks asked sarcastically, earning a glare from her mom.

"Lets see, how I met Bella, my connection to the war, how I got here, how I knew your mom was Bella's sister," Buffy started, ticking them off her fingers. "Oh, and where I met Bella."

Shaking her head, Minerva said sternly, "Buffy, that's enough. Now explain why you kept them behind."

Looking at her mom, Buffy saw the amusement in her eyes but also the seriousness. "Okay, okay. I wanted to let them in on the truth, the complete truth. They deserve to know since it involves Bella and Narcissa."

"What are you talking about? How does anything involve my sisters and how do you know them?" Andromeda asked, confused.

"I met Bella a few days ago, when she kidnapped me after being bitten and nearly drained by a vampire. She said it was because the vampire had started feeding me his blood and she wanted to make sure I didn't suffer any side-effects." Buffy explained quickly. "During that time, she told me about my heritage, that I had been adopted and was a pureblood witch. But I was also the first of my kind, a Slayer-Witch. I had been kidnapped from my mother's home when I was like two or three by the Watcher's Council, an organization that is supposed to help support slayers. They used wand-less dark magic to make it look like I had been killed and put me into an American orphanage in L.A. where I was adopted by the Summers."

Stopping, Buffy took a deep breath before continuing her story. "One of my friends back in Sunnydale is a hacker and she hacked into the Council's files on me. There, I learned that my mother was a pureblood witch on the side of Light and that my father is a Dark wizard that raped her to create a child of both Light and Dark. My mom hid her pregnancy from everyone so nobody knew about me and then the kidnapping happened. So, the actual reason I came to Scotland was to find my mom and tell her the truth. Along the way, Bella and Emily helped me to find her and I met Narcissa. And I got dragged into this war because my father is the cause of it."

"But…that would make…the Dark Lord your father," Andromeda whispered, shocked.

Nodding, Buffy said, "Yes, that does. I know this is a lot to process but I need you to keep this to yourselves. Nobody but us five know the truth and I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible. If Dumbledore finds out, he will most likely try to kill me."

"We need to leave, we've been here long enough and the Order will be suspicious if we stay longer," Minerva said before Andromeda or Tonks could say anything else. Grabbing her daughter and Emily's arms, she aparated them to Hogsmeade. Arriving with a soft pop, Minerva let go and led them into the pub with Andromeda and Tonks close behind. Taking a seat near the end of the table away from Dumbledore, they waited for the old wizard to speak.

Placing a silencing spell around their table, Dumbledore started the meeting. "Do we know why Voldemort attacked that specific town tonight?"

"He didn't give any details about why," a silky voice sneered, the owner a greasy-haired wizard with a crooked nose. "He just ordered us to attack and when the Order showed up, to engage them."

"Do you know any of Voldemort's current plans, Severus? Has he told you anything?" Dumbledore pressed, leaning forward.

"No, he hasn't," Severus said coldly, glaring around the table. "He doesn't trust me enough to share important information with me, the only ones who would know are Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Narcissa and Bellatrix. And even Lucius is keeping the Dark Lord's plans to himself."

"I'm afraid there is nothing else we can do, then," Dumbledore said somberly. "We will have to wait until Severus gets more news. But first, Severus, what do you know about Bellatrix and Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban?"

"The Dark Lord didn't have anything to do with it, Sirius Black managed to trick the dementors and he took Bellatrix with him when he ran. Unfortunately, Rodolphus somehow followed them out." Severus said emotionlessly, flicking his hair away from his face.

"Why would Sirius help a Death Eater like Bellatrix? They never got along in school since he was considered a blood traitor," Remus asked confusedly, looking down the table at Dumbledore.

"For now, we can only assume that he has embraced his heritage, Remus," Dumbledore said sadly, hiding his uncertainty.

"Then you are a fool," Minerva spoke up, startling the others. "Sirius would never join the Dark Lord, that boy had too much to live for. He would never have betrayed Lily and James, and especially his godson. I know that we were told he was their Secret Keeper but do we know that for sure? Can you be certain that it was Sirius that became Secret Keeper?"

"Minerva, we have no proof that he wasn't their Secret Keeper," Dumbledore countered, holding Minerva's emerald gaze. "We will never know for sure if he was or was not."

"I don't believe that," Minerva said stubbornly. "Lily was too smart not to think of something like collateral. Something to confirm who their Secret Keeper was."

"And where would we find such evidence? Godric's Hollow isn't standing and they left nothing in their vaults," Severus sneered disdainfully, glaring at Minerva.

Before Minerva could retort, Buffy grabbed her arm under the table, squeezing tight enough make her mom aware of the discomfort but not hurt her. Leaning closer she hissed low enough Remus couldn't hear, "Don't let him bait you. When we visit Godric's Hollow with Bella, we will find out the truth. Until then, ignore him the best you can."

Minerva nodded sharply, pursing her lips together tightly to stay quiet. Everyone else stared at the two in shock, nobody had ever been able to talk Minerva McGonnogal out of an argument or calm her so quickly. Getting over his shock, Dumbledore dismissed the Order members. Buffy, Emily, Minerva, Andromeda, and Tonks stayed behind after everyone had left, only getting up to move to a booth in the corner. After ordering some Butterbeers, Buffy started the conversation. "If you two have any more questions, best to ask them now."

"Earlier, why did you say that if Dumbledore finds out he would try to kill you?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Earlier today when Emily and I were in his office, I asked him what he would do if Voldemort were to have an heir," Buffy said coolly. "His response was that the child would have to be killed, because of its power. He basically said that an innocent baby's life was worth it to stop my father. Now I don't know about you, but to me that implies that if he found out that I am Voldemort's daughter he would kill me. No matter that I'm the Slayer, which inherently makes me a warrior for the Light."

"If Voldemort is your father, who is your mother? The woman he raped?" Andromeda asked sympathetically.

Cocking her head to the side, Buffy gazed at her mom questioningly. When she nodded imperceptibly the slayer turned her gaze back the Andromeda. "You already know the answer to your question, Andromeda, you just don't know you know. The woman is currently sitting at this table with us."

It didn't take a genius to realize who Buffy was talking about. Only one woman at the table was the most likely to have had a child; Minerva McGonnogal. Looking at the older witch with sorrow, Andromeda said softly, "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Minerva."

Smiling sadly Minerva said, "I would go through it every time if it meant I would always end up with Elizabeth as my daughter. Nothing will ever make me regret what happened simply because she is the result."

Buffy was about to say something when she felt a sharp pain rip through her body, faintly hearing what sounded like Bella screaming in her head. Gasping sharply, she clutched at her head, anxiously calling out to Bella, "_Bella, what's happening? Bella, can you hear me?_"

Faintly she heard, "_Buffy…help…Rodolphus is here…I can't get away._"

"_Bella, where are you, honey? I need to know where you are,_" Buffy asked desperately.

"_Godric's…Hollow. I aparated but…he followed._" Bella answered, her voice getting distant.

Looking up at her mom quickly she pleaded, "I need to get to Godric's Hollow, now. She's in trouble."

Minerva's eyes widened, immediately reaching over to her daughter's arm and aparating them to the Potter's old home. As soon as the landed, they could hear cruel laughter and a woman's screams. Running around the side of the destroyed house, they saw Bella surrounded by three men, Death Eaters. She was tied to the ground, her cloak gone and dressed pushed up to her thighs. Rodolphus was crouched over her, one of his hands running over her unwilling body while he struck her with the other. Buffy's control over the slayer snapped when she saw him strike her mate. Eyes glowing a bright orange, the slayer flew towards Rodolphus, her wand already out and shooting stunners at the gathered Death Eaters. Throwing herself at the male Death Eater, Buffy rolled them off of Bella, landing a punch to his jaw. Feeling a fist strike her jaw, she rolled with it, ending up in a crouch as she watched Rodolphus stand angrily.

The slayer watched her prey closely, nearly purring in pleasure when she smelt the pure fear roll off of him in waves when he noticed her fiery orange glare. Stalking closer, she smiled feraly with each step he took back, trying to get away from her. Fighting to take control back, Buffy pushed the slayer to the back, standing and raising her wand again, stunning the Death Eater. Hearing a quiet whimper, Buffy immediately turned towards Bella, running over to her. Bella's face was streaked with a few tears, she had bruising along her jaw and a split lip. The top part of her dress was ripped open and she had a bite mark on her chest. Growling deeply, Buffy hurriedly untied the Death Eater and pulled her onto her lap, holding her protectively as she cried softly.

"Shh, I've got you now, baby," Buffy cooed soothingly in Bella's ear, tightening her hold on the woman. "I'll always protect you, baby, I promise."

Burying her face deeper in Buffy's neck, Bella felt her heart soar at Buffy's promise, knowing it was true. When her tears finally stopped, she pulled back to look at Buffy. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I felt a sharp pain run through my body and I could hear you calling out for me in my head," Buffy said, slightly confused. "It was like I knew you were in trouble and my heart was pulling me towards you."

Nodding slightly, Bella buried her head back into the slayer's neck, holding her tightly. She didn't glance up when she heard footsteps approach, just listened.

"As soon as you two leave, I'll alert the Aurors so they can be arrested," Minerva said softly, smiling at the sight of her daughter holding Bellatrix. Looking up at the destroyed house, she asked, "Do you want to go ahead and get what Lily left in Harry's old room for you, Bella?"

Looking up at the older witch, Bella nodded softly. "Yes, I don't think I will be coming back here anytime soon. It'll take a while for me to be comfortable here again." Standing, she helped Buffy to her feet before turning to the house and walking inside. Taking the stairs carefully, she turned to where she knew Harry's room was. When Harry had been born, she had spent a lot of time here, talking with Lily and James while her daughter and Harry slept in the crib together, before she had decided to send her daughter where she would be safe. Stepping into the room, she glanced at the crib that still stood, smiling sadly when she saw Harry J. Potter and Lillian R. Potter-Black carved into the wood of the headboard. Turning to the only window in the room, she took her wand out and said softly, "_Finite Incantium_, open sesame."

A bright light flooded the room so bright, the occupants had to shield there eyes. When the light dimmed somewhat, they opened their eyes and gasped in surprise. Before them stood Lily and James Potter and Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"Hello Bellatrix, Professor McGonnogal," Lily's soft voice lilted, her eyes looking at Buffy and Emily curiously. As if sensing the glamour covering Buffy, the redheaded witch waved her hand towards the slayer, dissolving the glamour. It was the four newcomers turn to gasp in surprise when they saw the striking resemblance between Buffy and Minerva.

"Lily, James, Alice, Frank," Bella said softly, tears filling her eyes. "What's going on? How are you all here?"

"We wanted to be here when you found the trunk," James said as he smiled at Bella. "We had to distract the big guy but we wouldn't miss this for anything."

Laughing through her tears, Bella asked teasingly, "Even in the afterlife, you're still up to your pranks?"

"But of course," James said, mock bowing. "I'll have you know it is my good sense of humor that brightens up that place."

Smiling softly, Bella said, "I'm sure it does, Prongs."

"Okay, lets get back to why we're here," Alice said, smiling at Bella as she stepped forward. Walking over to the trunk with the initials H.J.P and L.R.P-B inscribed on it, she opened it, pulling out a photo album and handing it to Bella. On the cover was inscribed '_The Honorary Potter Family_'. On the first page of the album was a photo the Christmas following Harry's birth. They had had a small party, inviting the Longbottom's, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Bella and Lillian. In the photo Remus, James, and Sirius were sitting off to the side in a deep discussion, Frank was on the floor in front of the couch playing with Harry, Lillian, and Neville, and Bella, Lily, and Alice were gathered in front of the fireplace, laughing and talking with each other. Peter was the one to take the photograph so he wasn't in it.

Bella felt her tears stream down her face as she looked at the photo, the last time everyone had been together and happy. Turning the page she saw a photo of herself and Lily, smiling happily as they cuddled up together in Hogwarts library, talking. The rest of the album was the same, showing times when they were happy, either all together or in pairs. On the very last page, it again said '_The Honorary Potter Family_'. Below it, it had the names of their small family they had forged over the years, including her own and Lillian's. Looking up from the album, Bella said, "I didn't know that you considered me apart of your family. Though sometimes I wished I was a Potter."

Regarding her friend with affection, Lily said, "Bella, you will always be apart of the Potter family. Bloodlines don't matter, being a Potter means having good in your heart no matter how you were raised."

Nodding softly, Bella asked, "What else is in the trunk?"

Digging through the trunk again, Alice pulled out two envelopes, one addressed to Bella and the other to Harry. Grabbing them from Alice, Bella handed the one for Harry to Minerva and stared at her own. She was pulled from her musings by Alice.

"It would be much easier if we had a table to put this stuff on," Alice mumbled softly as she shifted through the trunk.

Hearing the softly muttered words as if they were shouted, Buffy waved her hand towards the area next the Alice, making a table appear out of nowhere. The slayer smirked when Alice let out a surprised yelp. "Ye said ye were a needin' a table, lass."

"Yes, well, thank you, Miss McGonnogal," Alice muttered, glancing back at the slayer. Looking back at the trunk she pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a tape recorder, a piece of parchment and a copy of the spell used. Going back to the trunk she pulled out another thick envelope with Bella's name written on it and another photo album with Harry's across it. Handing the envelope to Bella, Alice went back to the small box, grabbing the tape recorder and pushing play. The gathered group listened as Lily and James' voice came from the small device, followed by Peter Pettigrew's.

"This proves it wasn't my cousin that betrayed Lily and James," Bella said softly, feeling a sense of relief flow through her. Her cousin could finally be free again. "When I get my hands on that rat, I'm going to make him wish he was dead."

Lily, James, Frank and Alice smiled at the Death Eater before Lily said, "We don't have much more time, Bella. Inside the first envelope is an explanation and something from Frank and Alice. Inside the second is everything on your daughter, who she was adopted by, her address, and the counter to the glamour I put on her. She will only be almost a year old because of the potion I gave her. If anything were to happen to you, I didn't want you to miss out on so much of her life. Her adopted parents know that you will be looking for her and promised to look after her until you came for her." Cocking her head to the side, Lily let a small, sad smile settle on her lips. "It's time for us to go. Stay safe, Bella. Promise to look after Harry for me?"

"I promise, Lils," Bella whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I miss you all, so much. Goodbye Lily, James, Frank, Alice."

"Bye, Bella, Professor," they said in unison, smiling at their friend and old professor as they faded.

Looking down at the envelopes in her hands after her friends disappeared, Bella shakily opened the letter first. Setting her other package on the table next to the small box, Bella read the letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_October 30, 1981_

_If you are reading this, chances are James and I didn't make it through the war. It has been nearly a month since we've last seen you and little Lillian is missing you crazy. I've found a family that will take Lillian in until you can take over and I'll be sending her tonight. I've got a bad feeling and if something does happen, I don't want anything to happen to my goddaughter._

_You and Alice have been the best friends I've ever had and I want you to know that no matter what's happened, I don't blame you for anything. You grew up in a Dark family but you are better than them by turning your back on their ludicrous beliefs. James and I are so proud at how far you've come, Bella, we know how hard you've worked to become a better person. And you have. I need to go soon so I can meet with the muggle family that will be taking care of Lillian but know this; James and I love you, Bella. You were the sister we both wish we had and if we don't make it, we'll be watching over you and Lillian along with little Harry. When you see him, tell him we love and are proud of him._

_Sincerely,Lily and James Potter_

_P.S. The information regarding Lillian is in the larger package with your name on it. Also, James and I set up an account for you with half the Potter fortune and the other half for Harry, inside are heirlooms of Godric Gryffindor._

Bella wiped the tears from her face after she finished reading the letter from Lily and James. Folding it back up, she pulled out a second letter, this one from Frank and Alice.

_Dear Bella,_

_October 30, 1981_

_If you're reading this, then that means Frank and I didn't survive the war. Don't mourn for us for too long, Bella, we never blamed you for anything that happened and we won't for anything that will happen. We loved you like you were family, which you were in every way except blood but blood doesn't matter to us. If it wasn't for your and Lily's friendship, I never would have gotten the courage to snog Frank senseless in Fourth Year. You two helped me to gain confidence in myself and for that, I was always grateful._

_If Neville survives the war but we don't, he will most likely be given to Frank's mom. Because of this, Frank asks a favor of you to not let her brainwash him into being a shy, timid wizard. Knowing Arabella, she will diminish his self-confidence and make him half of who he should be. If there is no other way, Frank and James made records of every time you passed on information to us and stuff like that. That information is in with the papers of your daughter's whereabouts along with our wills granting you full custody of Neville for when you are cleared. I know this is a lot to ask of you but there is no one else we trust besides James and Lily to take care of our baby boy and we don't think James and Lily will make it through this war. Don't think you have to do this, just do what you feel is right. Remember, Bella, that we love you and will be watching over you._

_Sincerely,Alice and Frank Longbottom_

_P.S. If you decide to take custody of Neville, Frank and I would feel honored if you would perform a Blood Adoption to make him as much your son as ours. And tell him that we love him and are proud of him, no matter what._

Smiling through her tears, Bella folded the letter and placed both of them back in the envelope, tucking them into her cloak pocket securely. She felt as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders after reading that her friends don't blame her for what's happened. Putting everything from the small box back into it, she shrunk both the trunk and small box, tucking them into her pocket. Turning the Minerva and Buffy, she asked, "Can we leave now? I want to wait to open the package."

"Of course, Bella," Minerva said, leading them back down the stairs and out of the house. Seeing the cemetery off to the side, she led them over to it, stopping in front of Lily and James' grave. Turning back to Bella and Buffy she said quietly, "You two go on and aparate back to Hogsmeade, I'll stay and wait for the Aurors after I call them. Be safe."

Grabbing Buffy's arm, Bella aparated them to Buffy's room at the Inn with a soft pop. Looking around the room, Buffy said, "I need to find Emily. When you called for me, we were with Dromeda and Tonks at The Three Broomsticks and I left her there with them."

Nodding, Bella asked, "Did you want to go alone or want me to come with?"

"Won't you be seen if you come with me?" Buffy asked worriedly.

Shaking her head, Bella said, "No, not if I go in my Animagi form. Of course I'm kinda a big Animagi."

"What's an Animagi?" Buffy asked, confusion coloring her tone.

"It means you can change into an animal," Bella explained softly. "Everyone has an inner animal that reflects that person's personality. Mine is a black saber tooth tiger, which basically means that I'm a predator, move stealthily, and kill lethally."

"That actually sounds really cool," Buffy said excitedly, motioning for Bella to change into her animal. She watched, awed, as Bella's body morphed into a large black feline. "That is totally awesome, Bells."

Snorting at Buffy, Bella knocked her head against Buffy's legs, trying to get her to move. Growling lightly at the large feline, Buffy moved towards the door and walked out into the hall with Bella following. Stepping out of the Inn, Buffy held the door open for Bella before she led the way to the pub where Emily and the Tonks' were waiting. Turning before she entered the pub, Buffy pointed a finger at Bella. "You behave in there and stay close."

Bella swished her tail haughtily, growling lightly at the slayer as if to say 'I always behave'. She followed Buffy into the pub, staying by her side until they reached the booth in the corner that still held Emily, Tonks, and Andromeda. She waited until Buffy sat before climbing up onto the slayer's lap, facing her sister and niece.

"Oh God, you weigh a ton," Buffy huffed, wrapping her arms around the feline to move her to a more comfortable spot on her lap. Looking up she realized she couldn't see anything except the back of Bella's feline head. "Okay, big kitty, move your big head so I can see."

Huffing at Buffy, Bella concentrated on her form, phasing to become slightly smaller so Buffy could see over her head. Opening her purple eyes, she turned her head to look back at Buffy, cocking her head to the side questioningly.

"That's better, thanks," Buffy said, smiling into the dark purple gaze. Glancing up at the others she asked, "So what happened while I was gone?"

Snorting, Emily countered, "Want to tell us where you went and what you meant by 'she's in trouble?'"

"Our _friend_ that helped us here was in trouble, that's who," Buffy answered, emphasizing the word friend. "As for where, she had aparated to Godric's Hollow."

"Is she okay? What happened?" Emily asked worriedly, turning to give Buffy her full attention.

"She was attacked by her ex-husband after leaving a meeting," Buffy said, growling softly in anger. "She's fine now but it's not something she'll be able to get over anytime soon."

"_My poor sister and niece look so lost,_" Bella's voice floated through Buffy's head amusedly.

Looking down at the saber tooth on her lap she asked, "_Do you want them to know it's really you or wait?_"

"_I want to wait until I have my daughter by my side,_" Bella said, her voice soft and sad. "_Tonight, will you open the package with me?_"

"_You know I will, Bells,_" Buffy said, scratching Bella behind her ears, making the big feline purr. Chuckling, Buffy looked across the table at Andromeda and Tonks. "I know you're confused but now is not the time to tell. Too many ears to let certain information pass."


	5. Retrieving The Lost Daughter

Ok, I know I haven't updated in forever and I apologize for that but I've had to really focus on school...This isn't a new chapter but I have added on to it a little. Not so much but it's the best I can do for now since I'm more concerned about school...If anyone wants to take over the story and write it in their own way, you are more than welcome to seeing as I probably won't be updating any of my stories for a while...Possibly not until summer but I don't know...Anyway, hope you enjoy the added bit and please be patient with my other stories..I don't know when, or if, I'll be updating those...

* * *

Later that night up in Buffy's room, Bella and Buffy sat on the bed with the envelope containing Bella's daughter's whereabouts between them. Rolling her eyes, Buffy said, "This is ridiculous, Bella. Let me open it and I'll tell you what it says." Grabbing the package, Buffy opened it and pulled out a small stack of papers stapled together with the name Lillian Rose Potter-Black written across the top. Scanning the page, Buffy stopped at the bottom when she saw where Bella's daughter had gone and what her name was now. "Okay, so it looks like Lily found a couple that knew about magic and agreed to look after Lillian when she came out of the coma the potion put her in. The way Lily estimated it, it looks like your daughter should be between 9 and 13 months old."

"What's the name she's going by?" Bella asked anxiously, picking at the blanket nervously.

"It says here that her name is Lillian Rose O'Connor, the couple that is looking after her are Rebecca and Jared O'Connor," Buffy said softly. "They are of Irish descent and squibs, they're brother and sister, not married." Looking up at Bella, Buffy reached out to lay a hand on her arm soothingly. "Since it's late, we'll head over there tomorrow to get Lils back. Lets look over what else is in here."

Bella nodded, grabbing the package and dumping the contents out. Setting a tape recorder to the side, Bella grabbed four sealed envelopes with her name written across them. Opening the first, she pulled out a piece of parchment that had Lily's writing on it._I, Lily Rose Potter, being of sound mind and body declare this my last will._

_Before anything is distributed, I have a few secrets to reveal, the first being that I am not a muggleborn but a pureblood. I was adopted by the Evans' family, therefore share no blood with them. My real name is Lillian Anastacia Bellum, I am a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. My real parents were followers of Grindelwald and killed in the war._

_To my husband, James Potter, if he survived the war, I leave my love and the vault my real parents set up for me that contains 5 million galleons to help with our beautiful son._

_To my son, Harry Potter, I leave the vaults of Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. My son, you are the true Heir of Slytherin and Heir of Hufflepuff on my side. Do not listen to the prejudice against Slytherin, for he was a great man that was slandered for his brother's deeds. There is no such thing as Dark or Light magic, there is only magic and a person's intent._

_To Alice and Frank Longbottom, I leave 3 million galleons to help with my godson's education. I love you guys._

_And finally, to my best friend and sister in everything but blood, Bellatrix Black, I leave the Bellum Family vault. The heirlooms, I want to go to my goddaughter, Lillian Rose Potter-Black. I'm so proud of how far you've come, Bella, and whatever happens is not your fault. If James, Frank and Alice don't survive the war, everything is to go to Bellatrix concludes the last will of Lily Rose Potter_

Wiping her tears away, Bella set the letter to the side and grabbed another, opening it and seeing it was a will written by both James and Lily. Putting the keys that fell out on the nightstand, and unfolding the parchment, Bella read silently._We, James and Lily Potter, of sound mind and body do declare this our last will and testament._

_**First off, son, you should know your father is descended from Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw while I am descended from Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff.**_

_To Remus Lupin, we leave 5 million galleons. Go and get some new clothes, find a girl and shag her senseless you old werewolf, and then marry her._

_**To Sirius Black, we leave 5 million galleons and custody of our son, Harry James Potter. Raise our son well, Siri, and don't let him become prejudice like so many others.**_

_To Peter Pettigrew, we leave one question; was it worth it to sell out your best friends? We trusted you, you slimy rat, and you turn us over to Voldemort._

_**To our friend and sister in everything but blood, Bellatrix Black, we leave half the Potter wealth and my personal accounts. Take care of my goddaughter, Bells, and never forget that you are a Potter, even if it's not by blood. If Sirius is unavailable to take custody of Harry, we leave custody to Bellatrix Black.**_

_To our son, Harry James Potter, we leave everything else including the vaults of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. We love you, son, and we're proud of you, no matter what you do. We'll be looking over you, Bella and Sirius._

_If we should not survive the war, Harry should be raised by Sirius Black, Bellatrix Black, the Longbottoms, or Minerva McGonnogal. Under NO circumstances should Harry go to Petunia and Vernon Dursley.__This concludes the last will of James and Lily Potter_

Bella closed her eyes and let her tears fall, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders at James and Lily's words. Opening her dark purple eyes when she felt the bed shift, Bella saw Buffy looking at her worriedly. "I'm fine, I just miss them so much. And even now that they're gone, they're doing so much for me. They have evidence to clear me of being a Death Eater, Lily left me custody of Harry until Sirius can clear his name and her real family's Family vault, James left me half the Potter wealth so I could take care of Lillian and they named Lillian as an heir, so she'll most likely take over the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw titles when she's old enough."

Buffy gathered all the papers into a pile and set it on the nightstand before wrapping her arms around a sobbing Bella and laid them down, holding Bella against her protectively. "It's okay to miss them, Bella, and even more okay to cry for them. But don't let their death overwhelm you, you need to stay strong for your daughter and Harry. I'll be there with you, helping you." Buffy held Bella until she cried herself to sleep, shifting slightly before following the Death Eater into sleep.

Bella took a deep breath as she raised her hand to knock on the door of the address provided in her daughter's paperwork. As she waited for an answer, Bella relaxed slightly when she felt Buffy step closer to her, offering silent support. When the door opened, Bella almost shyly looked at the woman who stood on the other side. "Rebecca O'Connor?"

"Yes, that's me. Can I help you?" the woman asked with a soft Irish lilt.

"I'm Bellatrix Black," Bella said quietly. "About 14 years ago a friend of mine, Lily Potter, asked you to care for my daughter until I was able to take care of her."

"Oh, yes of course," Rebecca said, smiling at Bella and Buffy as she opened the door wider. "Please, come in and I'll take you to her. Lillian just recently woke from the coma the de-aging potion put her into, she's just shy of 10 months old."

Following the Irish woman into a nursery, Bella and Buffy looked around at the moderately decorated house. It was enough to show the owners had money but didn't flaunt it. Stopping beside the crib, Bella stared down at her daughter for the first time in 14 years, tears of joy filling her eyes to stream down her face. With trembling hands, Bella reached down and picked her daughter up, hugging to her closely.

"She's beautiful, Bells," Buffy whispered, reaching out a hand to play with Lillian's tiny feet.

Turning with Lillian, Bella looked at the Irish woman with gratitude. "Thank you, so much, for taking care of her. I can never repay you for what you've done."

"It wasn't anything, Miss Black," Rebecca said, smiling at the woman. "It was interesting to care for a baby waiting to be born again. I'm sure you're anxious to take your daughter home, Miss Black, so I won't keep you any longer. Feel free to aparate from here, as the wards allow it from inside the house."

Watching the Irish woman walk out of the room, Bella turned back to the crib and grabbed the stuffed panther that was in there. Shrinking a few other things, Bella grabbed Buffy's hand, held tightly to Lillian and disaparated. They landed in Buffy's room at the Inn, scaring Emily who had just entered the room.

Holding a hand over her chest, Emily exclaimed, "Jesus, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Snickering, Buffy said insincerely, "Sorry, Em, next time we'll knock before just appearing." Squeezing the hand that Bella still had a hold of, Buffy looked at the Death Eater in concern. "Are you okay, Bells?"

Holding her daughter to her tightly, Bella smiled at Buffy, "I'm fine, Buffy. When I first had Lils, I was worried that after giving her to a family that could take care of her, I would miss her growing up. But Lily seemed to have known what would happen and made sure I would be there for her childhood." Waving her wand, Bella conjured a crib and laid Lillian down so she could sleep. Putting a silencing charm up so that no noise would disturb the baby but they would be able to hear if Lillian woke up, Bella sat on the bed and picked up the last two sealed envelopes. Opening the one she knew Alice had written, she read quietly._We, Frank and Alice Longbottom, being of sound mind and body declare this our last will._

_First, to our son Neville, we leave the Longbottom Family vault and Frank's Personal vault. We love you, Nev, no matter what you choose to do. Just know that no matter what happens, we're proud of you._

_To Lily, James and Harry Potter, if they survive the war, we leave 5 million galleons. We've had a great life together and wouldn't change it for anything. We love you and if we don't survive and Bella is unable to raise our son, we want you to raise him alongside Harry and Lillian._

_Finally, to Bellatrix Black, our sister in everything but blood, we leave you Alice's Personal vault and custody of our son Neville Longbottom. If we don't survive this war, Bella, know that we're proud of how far you've come and we love you, unconditionally. In the second envelope addressed to you by us, we left all the evidence needed to clear you. All you need to do is meet with Amelia Bones, hand her the evidence and consent to questioning under Vertiserum. Raise Neville like he is your own, Bella, but if you didn't get custody and Nev went to Frank's mother, please get him away from her. Augusta is a good woman but she would diminish his concludes the last will of Frank and Alice Longbottom._

Feeling something else in the envelope, Bella reached in and pulled out three keys, setting them next to the seven keys she pulled from Lily and James' envelope. Sighing tiredly, Bella said, "I need to go to Gringotts to talk to the goblins about the Potter and Longbottom Wills. But I don't want to wake Lils just to bring her."


End file.
